


sedated

by Chaosandthecalm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, kind of, more than established sex friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Lance needs some help falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sedated

Insomnia had always sounded like a myth to Lance when he had heard about it. He had never once in his life had trouble sleeping. He was the person who would be snoring the second his head touched his pillow. Now though he would spend hours tossing and turning in his narrow bed on the ship, his clothes getting tangled around his body until he would sit up in frustration. 

It was another one of those nights. His limbs felt heavy with exhaustion but his mind wouldn’t stop. He could see flashes of his life before he became a Paladin. Goofing around with Hunk and Pidge, seeing his family on the weekends, feeling rain against his skin. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. They stung with the need to rest but still sleep didn’t seem any closer. After another few minutes he got up, pacing across the length of his room. 

Before he could talk himself out of it he walked over to the door and pulled it open, stepping into the empty hall. The ship was never silent. There was an ever present hum of engines and computers. It was another reason that he had trouble falling asleep. He walked down the hall quietly.

All of their rooms were right next to each other, and it wasn’t long before he was standing in front of Keith’s door. He didn’t knock. He knew that he wouldn’t have to. Keith was the only one of them who always kept his door unlocked. Whether it was bravery or stupidity Lance couldn’t be sure. But for the moment he was grateful for it. The door swung open silently and he slipped in. The room was mostly dark except for a tiny light that Keith kept on his bedside table. Lance would always mock him for his night light but Keith would just roll his eyes. He could see Keith on the bed, laying on his stomach with his arms under his pillow. He was wearing a thin, black tank top and his black boxer briefs. The hem of his shirt had ridden up just enough to expose the small of his back. Lance walked over and looked for just a moment, appreciating being able to take in the sight without being slapped and chastised. 

After another second he leaned over and let his breath blow across Keith’s ear. He could hear the soft sigh and watched as Keith shifted slightly. 

“Keith…” he whispered, letting on knee rest on the edge of the bed. Keith shifted again, his head turning in Lance’s direction. His eyes blinked open and he looked at Lance for a long moment.

“What the hell?” 

Lance just smiled, leaning even closer, his lips ghosting over the sleep warm skin of Keith’s cheek.

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

Keith huffed, and turned his face away again.

“So you thought you would come and disrupt mine?” 

Lance let one hand trail down the curve of Keith’s spine, his fingers following the dips of his muscles. Keith shifted again, his back pushing against Lance’s fingers.

“Help me Keith…do it for the team.” Lance mumbled, his face buried in the hair at the nape of Keith’s neck. There was a heavy silence and finally Keith let out a long breath, turning around to glare at him.

“I will do the bare minimum.” 

Lance grinned at him and climbed onto the bed, straddling Keith’s legs, his hips resting just under the swell of Keith’s ass. 

“No problem.”

This thing between them was still new. It had only been a couple weeks since Keith, frustrated and exhausted, had pushed Lance against the wall of the training room and shoved his tongue into Lance’s mouth. From then it was messy, quick hand jobs in the bathroom and even a disastrous blow job attempt. For some reason it was always jarring to look up and see _Keith_ looking at him with half lidded eyes. 

Now though, in the quiet darkness of Keith’s room with him spread out underneath Lance it felt less daunting. Lance slid his palms down the planes of Keith’s back and cupped his ass gently. Keith sucked in a surprised breath but didn’t protest. Lance let his fingers squeeze and spread the firm cheeks, the black fabric of the boxer briefs stretching. 

“Lance…” Keith breathed out, his voice apprehensive. Lance paused, waiting for Keith to tell him to stop. Instead the tense line of his shoulders relaxed and his head dropped forward onto the pillow. Lance smiled and his fingers slid across the waistband of Keith’s briefs. His skin was milky white against the fabric. Lance loved how his hands looked against that skin. The contrast was stunning. 

“Lift up.” He whispered, leaning in until his mouth was next to Keith’s ear. He felt the shiver as Keith’s hips slowly lifted off the bed. His face was pressed into the pillow but Lance could see just enough to know he was blushing. The briefs slid down to the middle of his thighs, Lance still straddling him. Keith’s ass was a work of art. All of that training really did the body good. Lance almost groaned as his hands slid over the skin, the muscles twitching against his palms. 

“Beautiful.” He mumbled, ignoring the huff of annoyance from Keith. He hated compliments. Lance grabbed his hips and tugged until Keith got the hint and got onto his knees. This was completely new territory for them. Every other encounter had been rushed and messy and they had both avoided each others gaze as they ran in opposite directions. But now, in the dead of night, Lance felt like he had all of the time in world. Now he could feel every inch of Keith’s skin as much as he wanted, feel the shivers and the twitches beneath his hands. He could listen to the small hitches of breath and huffs of impatience. 

Lance sat back on his heels as Keith adjusted himself, his legs spreading as much as his underwear would allow, his hips titled up toward Lance. The sight was astonishing. Lance could see the gorgeous curve of his backside, the skin so pale and unblemished. His cock hung between his legs, half hard. Lance swallowed thickly and placed his shaking hands on Keith’s hips, leaning towards him. It felt so illicit, so intimate. Lance had no idea what he wanted to do but he could smell Keith, all sleep warm skin and the spicy cologne he liked to wear. Lance was almost dizzy with it. He leaned in and ran his nose along the line of his thigh. He let his lips press a soft kiss against Keith’s skin, the muscle jerking in surprise. Lance smiled and kissed it again, Keith letting out a little noise of protest.

“It tickles.” He mumbled, his face turned to the side so that Lance could hear him. 

“Sorry.” 

Lance ignored the shakiness that had moved from his hands down to his chest, heart thundering. He hoped Keith couldn’t hear it. 

“What are you doing?” Keith asked quietly, his violet eyes completely dark under those unfairly long lashes. Lance took a deep, shuddering breath and leaned in again, letting his breath blow hot against the crease of Keith’s ass. Another shudder from Keith made him sigh, his hands tightening their hold. 

“Fuck.” 

Without another thought he let his thumbs pull the supple skin of Keith’s cheeks and spread them. Keith let out a little yelp at being exposed but it soon turned into a low moan as Lance ran his tongue along the crease, from the downy hair of Keith’s balls to his hole. 

“Oh my god…” 

Lance could barely hear the words over the rushing in his ears. He pressed the flat of his tongue over the hole, feeling the muscles quivering. Lance couldn’t think past the small sounds falling from Keith’s lips and his scent invading his senses. Fuck he smelled so _good_. Musky and distinctly male. Lance’s head was swimming with it. He wanted to bury himself inside of Keith, to eat him open until Keith was a shuddering mess under his hands. He wanted to taste him for days afterwards. His tongue ran over the pucker over and over, Keith’s hips jerking under his hands. It was like Keith couldn’t decide whether he wanted to pull away or get closer. Lance pulled back for a second, panting against the skin that was wet with his saliva. When Keith relaxed against the bed, his shoulders dropping he dove back in, his tongue pushing against the skin of his hole until the tip slid in. God it was hot and so _tight_. Keith cried out, his ass pushing back instinctively. Lance could feel his cock pulsing between his thighs but he couldn’t care less. All that mattered was Keith mewling softly and saying his name like he was begging. Lance pressed further, the ring of muscle contracting against his tongue. 

Keith whined, low in his throat and pushed back against Lance’s mouth. He was shivering uncontrollably, soft, desperate sounds spilling past his lips in a stream. Another push of his tongue and Keith’s back arched, his hands gripping the sheets underneath him. 

“Oh God….” He whispered, one of his hands coming back to grip Lance’s fingers that were still clutching his hips. Lance couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face as he dove back in, his tongue catching on the rim of his hole as he licked a long stripe with the flat of his tongue. Keith was mumbling nonsense, his fingers gripping Lance’s hand so hard that it was starting to tingle. He didn’t stop, just circled the puckered ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue again. All he could taste now was his own spit and Keith was so wet and twitching for him. Lance groaned as he thrust his tongue deeper, Keith’s voice breaking on a moan. He could do this for days. 

“Please…Lance…” 

Lance pushed deeper still, Keith’s hole stretching further against the thickest part of his tongue. Keith’s hand fell away from his to grip the sheets again, his whole body shaking. 

“God, fuck me. Please. I need you.” 

Every thought in Lance’s mind disappeared. He pulled away slowly, his nails digging into the skin of Keith’s hips. 

“What did you say?” 

Keith turned his head on the pillow, his cheek red and his eyes blazing. His lips were swollen from being bitten and Lance wanted to kiss that mouth, let Keith taste himself. The thought made his cock jump and he almost groaned. 

“You fucking heard me.” Keith mumbled. Lance just looked at him, his heart pounding against his chest. Oh god he wanted to. He wanted it so badly that he could barely think. But more than that he wanted Keith to fall apart under his hands, to spill into his mouth. 

“No.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he pushed himself up, sitting back against his heels and staring hard at Lance.

“I’m begging you to fuck me and you’re saying no?” 

Lance was unable to speak. Keith was still wearing the thin black tank top, one of his shoulders bare, his collarbones a sharp line just above the neck of it. His cock was flushed and heavy in the nest of black curls. Lance’s mouth went dry as he saw just how wet Keith was. He must have been absolutely dripping. 

“Not this time.” He breathed out, putting a hand against the flat plane of Keith’s chest and pushing him back gently. Keith was still glaring but he allowed himself to be pushed on his back, the tank top riding up to reveal the ripple of his muscles and the cut of his hipbones. Lance had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Keith in that moment. He was fucking gorgeous. For the millionth time since this _thing_ had started he wondered how he got this fucking lucky. 

“Jesus…” he breathed out, leaning over Keith, bracing himself up on his hands. Keith was looking at him, his eyes dark and hazy with want. His knees fell open, inviting Lance in. he moved between them, pushing Keith’s thighs even further apart so he could settle there. Keith was watching him, plush bottom lip caught between white teeth. Lance looked away and adjusted himself in his sleep pants. The cloth was damp from his precome and he moaned. Keith eyes flashed and he went to sit up but Lance pushed back again.

“No.” 

Keith opened his mouth to fight but Lance just ducked his head and took the heavy head of his cock between his lips. Keith moaned, high and breathy, his hips jumping up from the mattress. Lance didn’t hold him down, just stayed still, letting his lips go slack as Keith thrust into his mouth. He was so thick and wet against Lance’s tongue, the taste filling his mouth. He groaned and let his tongue press against the slit as Keith pulled back, then slide over the swollen head. 

He looked up and his heart fluttered at the sight of Keith, his head thrown back, the dip of his throat shining with sweat. He looked like a goddamn painting, like something otherworldly. Lance felt something prickling in the corners of his eyes and he pulled his gaze away, focusing on relaxing his throat as Keith continued his shallow thrusts. Lance tried to take as much as he could, suckling the head on every down stroke and hollowing his cheeks every time Keith filled his mouth. His jaw protested but he kept going, kept letting Keith fuck his mouth, slow and deep. His fingers brushed against the base of his cock, running through the dark curls and cupping his balls, so full and tight. Keith was letting out soft, broken groans, his hands coming down to slide through Lance’s hair. 

“Fuck, so good. Lance you’re so fucking good.” 

Lance loved the sound of his voice, especially when it was like that, all broken and desperate. He tightened his lips around Keith’s cock, sucking harder and reveling in the deep animal grunts that came from Keith. 

“Fuck, oh fuck. Yes.” 

Lance let his hands slip down further until he reached Keith’s hole, still slightly wet and tacky with his spit. He let one fingertip trace over the puckered skin and Keith’s hips jumped, gagging him.

“Shit, sorry.” 

Lance just sucked harder, letting his finger slowly push past the resistance, the ring of muscles fluttering then relaxing. Keith was blazing hot inside and so fucking tight. Lance rutted against the mattress, his cock so hard that it was aching. Keith was practically sobbing, his hips pushing up into Lance’s mouth only to pull away and seek his finger. It was up to the first knuckle, encased in the burning heat. Lance pushed further inside, his cock twitching at the clench of muscles. 

“Lance, I’m gonna…fuck.” Keith warned, his fingers pulling at the strands of Lance’s hair desperately. Lance just swallowed him down further, his finger pushing inside of him until it was buried deep. Keith cried out, his knees closing around Lance’s shoulders as he shuddered and came down his throat in hot, bitter pulses. 

Lance swallowed quickly, his throat protesting. The taste was familiar but the sensation was foreign and he pulled away slowly. Some dripped out of his mouth, falling against Keith’s shivering stomach. 

“Holy shit…” 

Lance pulled his finger out of Keith and finally looked up at him. His heart seized. Keith looked absolutely wrecked. His face was flushed and sweaty, his hair sticking to his forehead in wet strands. His hands were shaking as he reached out and pulled Lance closer. He went willingly, his own cock forgotten as Keith slid his tongue between his lips, moving over Lance’s. Lance knew he could taste himself and he groaned, pushing down against Keith. The air between them was so hot, their clothes sticking to them. Keith’s hands were grabbing at his back, trying to get him even closer. 

“Keith…” he breathed against Keith’s lips. He wanted so much, but couldn’t find the words. He was so hard that he was going crazy with it. Being this close to Keith, being able to smell him and taste him was too much. Then Keith’s hand was pushing inside his pajama pants and wrapping around him and everything went white. It only took a few firm pulls, the skin of his cock slippery with his precome, and he was coming, sinking his teeth into the heated skin of Keith’s neck. 

They lay still for a long moment, skin stuck together with sweat and breath panting. Lance slowly rose up on shaking arms to look down at Keith. At first he couldn’t breath, only look. Half lidded violet eyes were looking back at him, slightly unfocused and awed. The Keith was smiling, his plush lips pulling up, slow and so sexy that Lance could feel his spent cock trying to stir. 

“Can you stop that?” he groaned, burying his face in Keith’s neck again, kissing the mark his teeth left. Keith laughed, quiet and content and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. 

“Stop what?”

“You know exactly what asshole.” 

Keith just laughed again. His arms wrapped around Lance, holding him close. That same prickling was back, making Lance’s eyes sting. He shut them, turning to push his face closer to Keith’s neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. 

“You smell so fucking good.” He mumbled. Keith’s body tensed for a second but then he relaxed again, his fingers tugging at Lance’s hair.

“We should sleep.” He said, quietly, so as to not disturb the quiet peace between them. Lance hummed in agreement, his limbs already feeling heavy and useless. Keith waited and then huffed, pushing Lance away so he could wrestle the sheet from under them. It was probably covered in spunk and sweat but Lance didn’t care because Keith was pulling him in and kissing his shoulder. 

“Goodnight.” 

Lance’s heart skipped and he smiled softly as sleep came over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Still writing Klance. Also more smut practice because I'm still terrible at it.


End file.
